Question: Lucy is a dress maker. She sews $\dfrac47$ of a dress in $\dfrac34$ hour. Lucy sews at a constant rate. At this rate, how many dresses does Lucy sew in one hour? Include fractions of dresses if applicable.
Explanation: The question is asking how much of the dress can she sew in one hour; we can answer this question by finding the unit rate, dresses per hour. To find dresses per hour, we divide dresses by hours. $\phantom{=}\dfrac{~~~ \dfrac47 \text{ dress}~~~}{\dfrac34 \text{ hour}}$ $ = \dfrac{4}7 \div \dfrac34 $ $ = \dfrac{4}{7} \cdot \dfrac43 $ $ =\dfrac{16}{21} $ In one hour, Lucy can sew $\dfrac{16}{21}$ dress.